


Three's a Crowd...Four's a Party.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: ...he's a top...watch out., Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean is the star of the show....basically, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel/Stucky, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James "Bucky" Barnes has both arms, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smutty, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Stucky - Freeform, This is a little AU'ish, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Castiel, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean gets one hell of afriendiversarygift from Cas.





	Three's a Crowd...Four's a Party.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing something like this so please forgive me if there are some gigantic mistakes in the fic. *cough, cough* Bucky's arm *cough, cough* 
> 
> I admit I screwed up when I forgot about Bucky's metal arm. So just imagine this as an AU'ish situation where Dean and Cas are finally together and Steve and Bucky never had to deal with Hydra.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this anyway <3 <3 <3 :D
> 
> **EDIT:** I must give credit to my beta, [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas) Thank you dear!!!

Castiel smashed Dean against the wall of the hotel suite and kissed him hard. It was the anniversary of their _‘Friendship’_ and Castiel wanted everything to be perfect between him and Dean. But as soon as they walked into the hotel room, Castiel couldn't wait. He desperately wanted to give Dean his anniversary _‘gift_ . _’_   

 

“Castiel.” Dean moaned as Cas busied himself with ripping off Dean’s shirt and undoing his belt. Cas felt the fiery lust rush through him. He licked his very dry lips and bit down on half of his lower lip, and looked at Dean. There was an innocence in Dean’s green eyes, and Castiel saw that he was nervous from the way his chest heaved up and down at a quickening pace. Without words, Cas smiled devilishly and sunk to his knees. Dean gasped, realizing what was about to happen.

 

“Oooh shit, Cas...oh my God…” Dean bit his lip in anticipation. His hands and lower body sizzling full of nerves.  

 

“Want to get your dick sucked, Dean?” Cas asked in a deeply passionate voice. The question was so alluring and erotic that the nerves rippled through Dean’s dick. Plus, it didn’t help with the way Castiel slowly helped Dean out of his jeans and boxers. Finally freeing the young man’s erection, Castiel smirked and looked up at Dean who shuddered his answer,

 

“Yes-s Cas, Please, suck my dick. Suck on it p-please.” Dean bucked his hips as Castiel held him still. Castiel smiled again and started to kiss Dean’s tip slowly. Licking it sloppily and teasing Dean’s slit while holding onto his legs powerfully, Castiel worked Dean at a steady even pace. until Dean was squirming in pleasurable agony.

 

“Cas! C-c-come on! Suck it please-e.” Dean started to beg and Castiel shook his head deviously,

 

“ Not yet Dean….Besides, I got a present for you.”

 

“It better be sucking my damn cock,” Dean warned under his breath with a groan, and it made Cas laugh for a moment until his expression changed,

 

“Be patient, baby. Or the guys will have to get a little rough with you.”

 

Before Dean could react, Castiel grabbed his cock and began to suck on it. Teasing it and licking the slit again, causing Dean’s legs to buckle. Dean was deafened and blinded in pleasure as Castiel finally began to fellate him. So much that he didn't even think about what Cas meant about _‘the guys getting a little rough with him.’_

 

He was so hot with lust that he was close to taking Castiel by the head and just fucking his lover’s throat until he came. But no, Dean was a good boy and loved it when Castiel took control and teased him like this. But dammit, tonight was just so fucking different. Dean really needed Cas.

 

“Awww, Cas, let me come! Let me come, please!” Dean begged, and gripped Castiel’s hair. He was right on the edge but not there quite yet. That's when Castiel suddenly pulled off of his cock with a harsh wet ‘pop’ and snapped his fingers twice.

 

Dean looked down at Castiel with a furrowed brow, fixing to ask the burning question, “Why did you stop?” But Dean noticed the hotel door opening and saw the two men walking in.

 

“Bucky, this better be good.” Steve Rogers said as he followed Bucky into the room. He was not having it because Steve wasn’t in the mood for surprises. He was still pissed at Bucky for dragging him out of the bar without letting him finish his drink. But Bucky Barnes was too excited to meet up with a new friend that he refused to go into details about with Steve. This had made Steve roll his eyes as Bucky led him to the hotel room.

 

Now in the suite, Steve’s brows lifted as he saw the two men in their compromising position and paid close attention to Bucky, who said,

 

“Oooh, Castiel. I see you started without us!!!”

 

“Well, you two were taking far too long and I couldn't wait.” Castiel laughed and got up off the floor, then immediately winked at Dean, who was perplexed.

 

“Cas?” Dean said, but Castiel turned and reassured him.

 

“Don’t worry babe, I said I had a present for you.”

 

Bucky grinned at the two of them and walked over to Castiel, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh my, he’s so cute. Just like you said, Castiel.”

 

Cas smirked at Bucky and said, “Fellas, my baby has been very good all day long and deserves a good time.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened at Cas who chuckled, then leaned forward to kiss Dean slowly, helping him out of the rest of his clothes. Dean got his pants off of his ankles, kicking off his shoes at the exact same time as Castiel continued to reassure him,

 

“It’s okay, just relax and let Steve and Bucky show you a good time.”

 

Dean nervously chuckled, “Cas...are you sure?” Castiel laughed and kissed Dean again, tasting him and running his hands through his hair.   

 

Bucky watched the lovers and lit his cigarette. He couldn't help but smile at them before turning his attention toward his own boyfriend. Steve, on the other side of the room, had plopped down onto the California king bed, making himself comfortable. He took the cigarette just as Bucky came over to hand it to him.     

 

“These are the guys I was telling you about earlier.” Bucky said. “Ready for a little fun, Steve?”

 

“Like I said, Buck, this better be good.” Steve smirked, and took a long drag before putting the cigarette out in the ashtray that was on the adjacent end table. He watched as Bucky began to take off his jacket and shirt then undo his pants. Steve licked his lips as Bucky, who was viciously hard,  got completely naked.

 

“So, we gonna fuck them both raw?” Steve asked in a deep lusty voice and Bucky winked at him.

 

“You know it, Steve!”  

 

On the other side of the room, Dean was so intoxicated with Castiel’s kiss that he didn't notice when Bucky walked over to gently separate the two of them.

 

“Let us have our turn, Castiel.” Bucky teased, taking Dean by the hand. Dean looked at Cas and licked his lips as he was being led over to the large bed. As soon as Dean sat down, Bucky got to his knees and opened Dean’s legs. Bucky didn’t waste any time, and Dean gasped as the long haired man began to kiss and suck on his cock.

 

“Oh, my fucking….Shit!” Dean let out as Bucky effortlessly deepthroated him. He moved to lean back onto the bed but was suddenly caught up in Steve Rogers’ big arms. Dean flinched for a second, the feeling of the man’s muscular body startled him. He was arguably more muscular than Cas. Both Steve and Bucky were, and Dean nearly rolled his eyes back as Steve started to touch him, massaging his chest and teasing his sensitive nipples.

 

“Don’t worry, We got you, just relax and tell me what’s your biggest fantasy?” Steve whispered gently.   

 

Dean let out a sharp moan, feeling Bucky work on him like a pro, and Steve’s whisper in his ear made him shudder his answers to Steve.

 

Dean had always wanted to be sucked and fucked at the same time. He could barely reply to the blond that held him, as the darker haired man sucked and teased him….almost better than Cas. Bucky’s tongue was wider and hotter, and it felt amazing to have his lips wrapped around his cock.

 

Castiel laughed at the sight and started to finally undress. Bucky’s head was bobbing between Dean’s quivering thighs, and Steve was toying with Dean’s chest and beginning to kiss him passionately. Castiel hopped out of his clothes and took a seat on the far side of the room. Relaxing and spitting into his palm, Castiel got to work on jerking his cock and readying himself for the show.

 

Dean kissed Steve back as Bucky tongued his balls, and the feeling was hot and electric. He moaned as the two men labored over him, and Steve finally allowed Dean to rest his back against the soft bed. Steve went on to finally remove his own shirt and pants just as Bucky pulled off Dean, delaying his orgasm and flipping Dean onto his stomach faster than he could think.

 

“Keep those legs spread, boy,” Bucky ordered, and slapped Dean on the ass.

 

“Aw!” Dean gasped out, doing as he was told, and his eyes bulged when he felt the cheeks of his ass being spread open wide. Suddenly, Bucky’s large sloppy wet tongue tickled Dean’s hole.

 

“Awww, Damn!” Dean moaned, and was shook.  

 

“Yeah, Buck, get him nice and ready for this cock,” Steve said, naked now and climbing over Dean, running his hands down Dean’s waist and slapping his ass viciously. Dean squirmed and moaned under their grip and held onto the bed sheets, as Bucky slurped and flicked his tongue into his hole.

 

“Shit, awww!” Dean moaned out just as Steve spread his ass cheeks apart further, allowing Bucky to tongue fuck him. After a moment it became too much, and Dean’s toes curled and legs shivered. His hips began to move up and down, and a little too soon Dean was rutting the bed as the tongue torture continued. His hard cock running against the soft fabric of the sheets was almost too much. Then Steve slapped Dean’s ass again for him to cease his movement.

 

“Don’t come yet.” Steve Rogers spoke sternly, but massaged the reddening skin nonetheless.   

 

Bucky sucked on Dean’s hole and tongued harder, only pulling off to kiss Dean’s balls and bite his cheeks.

 

“Aw shit! One of you fuckers better just fuck me already,” Dean laughed a little, and whimpered as he continued to rut the sheet. “I’m about to fucking explode.”

 

“Be a good boy Dean!” Castiel called from the other side. Steve and Bucky laughed and Dean groaned.

 

“I am, baby, I am!” Dean moaned and stretched across the sheets. Bucky had stopped eating him out in order to laugh but then returned to his work.

 

“Such a sweet ass,” Bucky said before blowing air into Dean’s entrance, making his hole quiver. Dean squirmed again and without thinking, he motioned for Steve just as the man moved over to stick his huge cock down Dean’s aching throat.

 

“Mmmm.” Dean began to suck and choke on the fat ass cock. His own manhood was throbbing and hot as hell. Shit, he couldn't wait for Bucky, Steve, and Cas to get to the part when they finally started taking turns fucking his ass. Dean wanted to get filled up, and he loved being treated like a dirty fucking whore.  

 

“That’s right, Dean, suck on that cock.” Steve pumped as Dean gagged a little, and ran his hands through Dean’s sandy brown hair. Bucky looked at the sight of the two of them and spat heavily into Dean’s ass and slapped it, making the skin jiggle.  

 

“He’s all yours, Steve,” Bucky said, and got up to turn his attention to the man he really couldn't wait to suck off. Castiel smiled and opened his legs wide as Bucky got to his knees.

 

“Show me why they really call you Bucky.” Castiel teased, and grabbed the man by his long hair. Bucky chuckled and got to work.

 

Steve pulled out of Dean’s mouth and slapped his heavy cock against Dean’s lovely lips. Lost in all his lust, the sounds of the sex, and the smell perfuming the room, Dean kissed Steve’s cock before the blond pulled away, and moved around to climb on top of him.

“Want this big dick in your ass?” Steve said, slapping his cock against Dean’s ass. Dean squirmed again and moaned,

 

“Yes, fuck the shit out of me with that thick ass cock”

 

Steve chuckled and pressed the head of his dick into Dean’s aching hole. Dean shivered but arched his back as Steve eased his way into him. His mouth hung agape, forming a perfect ‘O’ as he felt the blond haired man stretch him wide open.

 

And Dean was not prepared for Steve to find his prostate so quickly and ram it hard. “AW! FUCK!” Dean responded, and that’s when Steve took his hips and began to ravage his ass hole.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the suite…

 

“OOooh hell, fucking y-yeah.” Castiel let out as Bucky showed off his amazing skills. Sucking the man off with a firm jaw was a walk in the park, and he even made room to suck in Castiel’s balls. His beautiful dark head was bobbing up and down professionally and making Castiel’s hips buck...hence the given nickname ‘Bucky.’  

 

“Damn!” Cas held his legs out and felt his feet go numb, bucking and fucking upward into the man’s unyielding throat, and nearly passing out when he burst his load into Buck’s mouth. Catching Cas’ hot cum without gagging, Bucky lifted up and spat the saliva mixed cum onto Castiel’s abs and licked it all back up, working his way up to kissing Castiel and feeding him the fluid.

 

The two kissed wildly and sucked on each other's tongues, just as they heard Dean and Steve...

 

“AWWW!” Dean screamed and nearly lost his mind in pleasure as Steve began to fuck and destroy his sensitive gland. Dean thrashed and clenched his ass cheeks, and Steve slapped both of them and ordered Dean,

 

“Open that ass back up and take this dick!” then he went harder as soon as Dean complied.

 

“AW FUCKING HELL! AWWW!” Dean roared and tried to keep himself open with an arched back, but Steve kept fucking his g-spot relentlessly. Shit, Dean felt gutted and turned out, like a fresh cherry being popped for the first time. And Dean wasn’t no virgin, that was for damn sure.

 

Sweat built up between Dean and Steve as they continued to fuck, and Steve slapped Dean’s ass repeatedly just for kicks. After a while, he bent down and laid completely on top of Dean and began to bounce on him, pounding him mercilessly.

 

Bucky and Castiel rushed over together and climbed onto the large bed, as the sex got even more vigorous. The noises and skin slapping grew louder in the suite, and Bucky and Cas laughed at the sight of Dean and Steve’s ecstasy.  

 

Slowly, Steve stopped for only a second to flip Dean over onto his back so Castiel could kiss him comfortably, then the blond resumed to fuck him senseless.

 

Dean moaned deeply into the kiss and felt strong hands touching him everywhere all over his body. Bucky made himself busy with sucking on Dean’s cock again, bobbing hard and fast, almost to the cadence of Steve’s fucking. Castiel cheered Steve on to continue, as he suddenly climbed over Dean and sat on his pretty blushing face.

 

The bed rocked and shook hard as they all fucked and moaned like crazy. Castiel riding Dean’s face, making Dean eat him out while Bucky and Steve started to take turns fucking his throbbing hole and sucking him off, only stopping periodically in order to laugh or hold off from coming.

 

Dean was red all over, blushing underneath his heavy freckles and moaning loudly, screaming almost, when Bucky slammed into him ravenously. The feeling of Bucky’s slick hard dick was new, and the pressure on his prostate made his eyes roll back.

 

This gave Castiel enough time to grow hard again at the beautiful sounds Dean made, and he slapped his thick cock against Dean’s lips. Dean moved to suck Castiel’s cock, desperately wanting something deep in his mouth, but Cas pulled off just as Bucky finished slamming into Dean.

 

“Aww SHIT! YES!” Bucky roared as he came, and flooded Dean’s hole. His dick and balls pulsated the hot cum into the younger man, and spilled out in globs as Bucky pulled out.

 

Castiel didn't waste any time. He got up and climbed on top of Dean while lifting Dean’s legs over his shoulders, and began to rut him. Dean threw his head back and clutched onto the sheets as he got fucked for the umpteenth time. He was squealing Cas’ name now, and the sound of it mixed with the noises of skin slapping hard together and the wetness from Bucky’s cum, made their flesh stick together.

 

“Ahhhh Cas! CAS!” Dean shook all over and whimpered. Everything felt too good and he was about to come any moment then--- “AWWWW!!!! CASTIEL!!!”

 

Castiel sped up and made Dean ride out the orgasmic waves. Bucky and Steve rubbed their hands all over Dean’s body and jerked his cock, so every last bit of cum erupted out of him. Castiel didn't stop after Dean came either; he rode his boy down into the dented mattress and fucked, until Dean could barely breathe.

 

Castiel growled animalistically, and pounded down harshly as he heard the last of Dean’s whimpers.

 

“That’s right Dean, moan for me.” Castiel teased and pumped once, twice, and a third time before finally stopping. Kissing Dean, Cas pulled out gingerly and slapped his cock against Dean’s wet hot hole, then he climbed over Dean again, jerking his cock over Dean’s blushing face.

 

On the other side of the bed, Bucky relaxed and watched, as Steve joined Cas in the action.

 

It only took a moment before both men were coming all over Dean’s face and neck. Dean groaned and held his mouth wide open, licking come off of his lips and kissing their dicks.

 

“That’s right, baby.” Castiel murmured and bent down to lick the rest off Dean’s freckled cheek. Steve did the same, and the three of them kissed and tongue fucked each other lazily.

 

“Hey now, don’t forget about me!” Bucky said, and climbed over to Dean to join in on the group kiss.

 

Dean nearly passed out in absolute pleasure when he felt all of their tongues against his, and after a long while, with recharging and some laughs here and there Dean looked to Castiel.

 

“You like your present, Dean?” Cas smiled and Dean nodded in ecstasy. “Happy Anniversary baby.” Cas chuckled and ran a hand through Dean’s messy hair. Dean kissed Castiel hard for a moment, and looked to Bucky and Steve.

 

The two men looked to each other and back at Dean, who suddenly got up and flipped Cas around, pushing his back flush against the bed. Castiel’s eyes widened as Dean crawled onto him and began to rock his hips back and forth.

 

“Dean?” Cas was perplexed until Dean grinned.

 

“Your turn, Cas.” Dean said and began to ride Castiel. Bucky and Steve smirked at each other and turned their attention to Castiel, who saw the proof that he was about to be in for one hell of a night.   


End file.
